Toothless's Wish
by ParagonNight666
Summary: During the happy celebration of Snoggletog, Toothless prays to Odin to have Hiccup for one night.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING - There is sexual content between Male dragon (Toothless) and Male human (Hiccup)!**

I've gone four mating seasons without anyone to be with and it's starting to drive me mad. The only one I want to be with is Hiccup. I try to give hints, but he finds a way to avoid them. Tonight is Snoggletogg; the whole village will be in there; including Hiccup. I needed to of something before this night was over. I snuck away from Hiccup's sleeping, sweet body, and out of the house. I went to the edge of the island where I could be alone. I looked up at the night sky, as the Northern Lights illuminated Berk.

'_Dear, Odin. I've never actual prayed to the Gods before, but if you are out there, please listen to me. I am in need of Hiccup's love and it is hard to get, I am asking you to find a way for us to be together.' _Nothing happened. I guess I'm going to have to wait and see what happens tonight. "Toothless?" Hiccup called me. I turned to see him walking towards me. "What are you doing out here, bud? Come on everyone's waiting in the Great Hall."

I ran happily over to Hiccup with a big smile on my face. Hiccup gave me a warm hug and a scratch under my chin. He hoped on and we flew over to the Great Hall. Lanterns were hung above our heads, food, and drinks were being consumed by dragon and Viking. Snotlout and Hookfang were showing off to the others: Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch. Astrid and Stormfly were trying to keep the Terrible Terrors from causing chaos. I kept Hiccup from seeing Astrid because he always kept his focus on her and not me.

"Too…Toothless? What is the matter with you? You've been acting strange lately. Go hang out with the others I'm going to get a drink." He said with a smile. I sat in the back watching Hiccup drinking and laughing with Astrid and his father, but something else was bothering me; Hiccup was acting odd, he was drinking too much. I could tell because he was walking towards me funny.

'_I've never seen you like this.' _Hiccup laughed. "Hey, bud. I haven't seen you all night," _'Yeah I noticed.' _ "Do you want some attention? Come on then, let's go somewhere private." _'Wait!'_ Could my wish have finally come true? Could the word _'private'_ be the key to get Hiccup alone with me? Only one way to find out. We were at the house. The door closed behind us and I lit a fire to keep the place warm. We went upstairs to his bedroom.  
><em>'Oh dragon tails and talons!' <em> This is actually happening. Hiccup turned around and kissed me. _'Me and my rider finally one at last.'_ I watched Hiccup take off his clothes and throw them aside.I licked his chest and trailed down to his manhood. He sat down on the bed, letting me pleasure him. I could feel Hiccup getting hard. I raised his legs up and placed saliva all over him. His moans were beginning to make me reveal my dragonhood.

"Well!" he gasped. "I can see you need a little help."

Hiccup turned me over on the bed. He crawled up on top of me, keeping his cock in my view. I felt his mouth consume my head and his tongue moving rapidly around it. _'Well since I'm back here. I might as well put him to use.' _Hiccup screamed as I licked his hole. I pushed Hiccup's head down further till I heard him gag. I let his head up so he could breathe. I pumped my white fluids on his face. I thought he would be mad, but I heard him swallow it. Hiccup turned around and slid down to where his hide was pressing against my dragonhood; I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him on me. We both moved our hips to keep good motion and to balance out the pleasure between both of us. "Oh! Toothless!" If I could speak I would cry out his name. After constant humping between us both we slowed down to a stop.

"I think that's enough attention for one night what do you think?" Hiccup asked.

_'I agree. Can Astrid make you feel like that?__'_

_...The Next Morning..._

Last night was amazing, even though we didn't do as much it was still worth to know that my wish came true. I slowly moved off of Hiccup letting him sleep. I wanted to mate again, but I couldn't tell if the wish had worn off.  
>"Hiccup!"<br>Stoick called out. Hiccup shot up and looked down to see that he was undressed. I quickly laid back down on my bed.

"What in Thor's name? Why am I naked?"  
>I watched him glance at me, but I kept my eyes closed. His father walked up the steps; Hiccup pulled the covers tight over him to conceal his naked body; I put my tail over my face so fingers wouldn't be pointed at me. "Hiccup. There you are. You left and people thought you and your dragon got lost somewhere." By the look on his face Hiccup wanted to know as well.<p>

"Well, dad, I was wanting to get sleep early so me and Toothless could train extra hard with the other dragon riders." Hiccup said convincingly. Stoick shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "Toothless come here. I know you're not asleep." I kept my head down and walked over to my mate. I made a playful growling noise "That was a close one was it?"

**(I know there wasn't enough detail during the mating scene and I apologize for that)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Best for last

**(My dearest apologies to any of my viewers that I didn't post chapter two sooner. I'm a little new at this, so I had to add it to chapter 1) **

…A Week later…

Part of me wasn't worried at all about the side effects of my wish, yet I haven't noticed any. Hiccup and I have never been closer; we've gone flying for hours, day, and night; gone swimming down by the docks under the break of dawn. Today has become quite different for me. I woke up and Hiccup wasn't in his bed. ROAR! I jumped out the door running around roaring and hissing for Hiccup, but no sign of him. I spotted Astrid and Stormfly at Gobber's shop. I rushed over there hoping to get their attention. The Nadder hissed playfully to me, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Toothless glad you're here." Astrid spoke. "Hiccup wanted me to tell you that he would be down in the cove." I exhaled with a sigh of relief. I nodded at her and began my long run to the cove. I ran through Raven Point jumping over rocks and ducking under fallen trees; I called out to my mate… no response. I was really hoping this wasn't a bad side effect of my wish; curse my name 'Night Fury' and my description 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'. _'Oh please Hiccup be alright.'_ I came upon the cove and its emptiness. I scanned the cove and only saw Hiccup's shirt, trousers, and underwear. _'Okay so far I can tell, Hiccup is naked somewhere.'_

"Ohhh! Toothless!"

I heard his voice but was having trouble finding him. I saw him sitting halfway in the water on the other side of the cove, waving at me. "Come on in boy, the water is perfect." I slid down the wall landing on a boulder. I slithered in the water with my wings close to my body; we both inhaled and submerged underwater, with our eye contact in tune. Watching Hiccup's uncovered body shimmer in the sunlight made me feel like it was only me and him left in the world. He swam closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed me. He pulled back and mouthed the words _'I love you.'_

I wasn't paying attention because my dragonhood unsheathed itself. Hiccup looked down smiled and rubbed his manhood against my dragonhood. I reached my left talon around both of them and massaged them up and down; Hiccup released the air out of his lungs making a muffled moan; I felt him squeeze my shoulders hard because he was in need of air. I flapped my wings and flew him to the surface.

"I thought I was about to drown there for a moment." Hiccup coughed. _'Not as long as I'm around.'_

Hiccup laid on the grass under me with my pride wiggling over his face. I lowered myself down to his mouth and Hiccup raised his head to taste the pre-cum. HISS! I wanted to push down but was afraid I would hurt him, so I'll leave it all to him. I opened my mate's legs, which made him stop, I licked two of my talons and pushed them in Hiccup's hide. "WAIT! Go slowly, please?" Hiccup begged.

'_With pleasure…THANK YOU, ODIN!'_

I pushed in and out keeping him happy. I felt his tongue ravish my dragonhood with long, slow, smooth, sensual licks. It was getting very difficult not to hold in the pleasure inside of me; I raised my legs up to give Hiccup room for me to release on him. I watched his face turn white; Hiccup closed his eyes and looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Turn over bud." he demanded. I did as he said and laid on my back with my wings sprawled out on the ground. I knew what was coming next. "You ready?" Hiccup asked as his manhood prodded against my hole. I clinched my teeth as he entered all the way. It may not be as big as mine but it sure felt good; hearing my Hiccup pant was very sexy. He reached both hands around my cock and moved up and down at a different rhythm than his humping. I released again all over Hiccup's neck, and chin; then a long line splashed on my stomach. I laughed at his face covered in my fluids.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm almost*moan*done." Hiccup pushed in one last time and forced the warm liquid in me.

We finished, then spent the in the cove. Ran came down quickly, forcing Hiccup to relax under my wing.

The Northern Lights came out and I could hear small whispers in the wind and I knew…_ 'My wish is over. But it was worth it.'_

!THE END!


End file.
